Calling
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: [Dirge of Cerberus. Shelke based.] Some people are meant to do things, but Fate often changes on a whim, and sometimes we get sidetracked from that goal. Sometimes, even though we're not aware of it, we're still on the right course.


**Title: **Calling  
**Catagory:** Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasi VII  
**Genres:** Spiritual, general, drama, waff/fluff, Spoilers  
**Rating:** K/K+  
**Notes:** A different, perhaps new take on Angels, or at least how I would view them if they were real in the FFVII world (aside from Sephiroth being the One Winged Angel and all...-.-) and how things would play out. This is somewhat of an explaination why Shelke is the way she is, and my own take on her 'relationship' with Vincent.  
------------

I am his Guardian Angel, as I just found out.

I was created and meant to become it, ever since my birth. I lived a normal life until the age of nine. My destiny was altered for a while when they took me away.

I lived like a human until that day, then, everything changed. I lost my innocence, I lost my light; I lost everything that made me who I was.

I became tainted and dark, living underground for the next ten years, suffering through a hell you could never dream possible.

I always had a strange power. I could synchronize with virtual networks, send myself inside of it, find and collect data, and upload it to my own mind. The day finally arrived that my destiny should be carried out.

I was unaware of it, did not know. I was meant to live a normal life until the moment came, but since fate often changes at a whim, I was blinded until after everything was said and done.

Ironic though, that they were searching for the being I was made to protect. It was ironic I was made to find that data containing the memories and thoughts of his previous Angel, though in every sense a mortal.

It was only through her did I begin to feel again, did I start to care. And while I was meant to help my charge, he actually helped me. He gave me a reason to care, a reason to change.

I guess we were really meant to be a pair, because it worked both ways.

I guided him in the best way I could, I went out of my way to speak for the lady he loved, I went far past that even; to try and protect the ones he cherished and held dear. In the end, however, he ended up saving me.

I did not know I was an Angel, much less his Guardian. It was not until after the danger had subsided, when things settled down. When I finally started to fill that ten-year hole within my life, I came to know it.

My charge was away that day, and I wanted to get to know the lady better. In my own way. Some of her memories and feelings were inside of me, giving me brief looks, and I saw her face to face and upfront only once. This time, I really wished to know her.

I traveled to the cave she was in, to the large crystal that contained her. She was motionless, preserved within the crystal and beautiful. No life was in her, but there was certainly lifestream there.

Lifestream is like a network, I have already experianced that. So once more, I slowly dove inside of it, seeking for my answer. When I found her, it was not just her there. There was another. A lady, with long, light brown hair spiraling down and tied with a pink bow. They looked at me, before to eachother.

_"Hello, Shelke," The new lady called my name. _

"How...do you know my name?"

The lady smiled. "Your sister has told me about you." She replied.

"My sister? Shalua?"

"Yes."

The other woman, the one I had been seeking smiled at me. "You've come here for a reason I sense. But why?"

"I wanted to know you, I wanted to understand." I said back.

She looked surprised by this answer and the other lady smiled. "My dear, do you know what you are?"

I blinked. What I was? What did she mean? Seeing my confused look she too looked concerned. "Oh dear," She said quietly. "It seems you were never informed."

"Informed of what?" I demanded.

"You are an Angel." She replied.

I stared. What? An Angel? How could I be? I am so tainted... "I can't be an Angel," I denied. "How can I be?"

She sighed, and the other stepped forward. Her presense soothed me better and I calmed the thoughts that were racing though my mind. "Shelke, listen," She said softly. "You are an Angel, you were created through the lifestream to be one, you are special. You were meant to live a normal life, however, things changed. You were never informed. All Angel's have the gift to reach into the lifestream. Why do think you are here now? Your ability, your power, is just an addition of it. Deepground's training forced your powers to evolve not just into tapping into the lifestream, but networks, millions of other networks aside from this."

I stared at her, before looking down at my hands. "You mean I'm...not human...?" I questioned. This made the two shift. Her face looked grieved, pained. "Angel's are humans," She said again. "Just special ones. You have more purpose, you have powers, you have the ability to protect those whom you are charged with caring for. Angel's are mortal as well, they can die. It takes alot more to kill an Angel, however. But all things, must eventually return to the lifestream."

It...made sense, I guess. I always wondered how I survived all of that torture when I was so young, but... "How can I be an Angel if I am so tainted?" I questioned.

Another voice answered. "Because you were always one," I turned, and I saw her standing there. My sister, Shalua. She smiled at me. "You were born an Angel, nothing can change that. What Deepground put you though ultimately strengthened you. Though it pained you and hurt you far beyond what I could ever imagine, you are strong. You are not dark, you are not tainted. You were never informed, so you lost your hope and light. You've gained it back now, haven't you?"

I... She was right; I had. I found a reason to be alive, I found a reason to fight.

"You were made to be Vincent's Guardian," Shalua said. "You've done your job, and in the course of that, it opened you up once again. I'm so proud of you." She said softly, and I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

The girl with the pink hair-tie spoke again. "You now know what you are, and I hope you understand." She said. I nodded a little. She stepped forward once more and held her hand out to me. I took it. She smiled. "Thank you," She said. "For letting me in, for being there when he needed it."

I smiled back. "I just...knew," I answered. She nodded before letting my hand go and stepped away. "You must go now, you are not meant to be here yet."

I nodded a little. "Okay," I turned, and took one last look at my sister, who smiled. "I'll see you again, I promise. Mom's here, too. We'll be waiting." She whispered. With that, I found myself spiraling back, the three of them fading from my vision as the current of life took me back to reality.

When I 'awoke', so to speak from my dive, I once again looked up at the figure of the lady there. She was beautiful physically, but how I just saw her as was even more beautiful. She was earthreal, eternal. Her radiance was brighter than her mortal form. I wanted to know her, and understand better.

But I got more than that. And I accept it, too. Now I finally know who I am. And I finally feel...complete. I left the cave and started my journey back, fully content, now knowing who I am.

I am Shelke Rui, Guardian Angel of Vincent Valentine.

**Owari?**  
-------------  
There may or may not be any more, but for now consider it a one-shot. Let me know if it's good by reviewing, please? I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
